wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharpstone
is a mottled gray tom with white ears and a white muzzle, as well as amber eyes. Description Appearance Sharpstone has grown into a rather attractive cat, with an odd but eye-catching pelt. His fur is thick yet short in length, giving him a few troubles when it comes to grooming. However, his fur's base is a medium shade of gray, but mottled with lighter and darker shades, giving him a "moon-like" appearance. His ears and muzzle, however, are the color of fresh white snow. Build-wise, Sharppaw is strong and above an average height, with long, muscular legs. His bone-structure has an average thickness, but is built strong and sturdy, making him almost tank-like. His shoulders are larger than an average cat's, while his chest is broad. His eyes, however, are quite stunning, standing out against his oddly colored pale pelt. They are amber in color, slowly fading to a lighter shade as they near his dark pupils, which are clear, indicating that his sight is fine. His paws are well-rounded, a larger size to fit his lengthy legs well. His head is also larger in size/diameter, slowly tapering into a round muzzle with a squared jaw sitting below. His lungs poke out from his pelt when he runs or swims. Sharppaw's tail, unlike his other body parts, is smaller than an average cat's, a bit shorter in length, with a lesser width as well. His ears are in tact, his pelt revealing no scars what-so-ever, and his body has little to no fat on it due to being wild. Sharppaw, hence his name, has sharp claws and fangs. He happens to sharpen his claws very often, but this adjusts their length as well. If he doesn't sharpen them too often, they'll grow back to their normal length, but if he sharpens them too much, they get a bit too short for his liking. Sharppaw's fangs are a yellow-white, surrounded by healthy gums. He has a tendancy to stand with his broad chest puffed out slightly, and with his hind legs farther apart than his front. His tail is often curved into a perfect "u" shape, while his muzzle wears a sassy grin. Personality DRAFT: Ridiculously clumsy. Skills Sharppaw is a remarkably strong cat who is observant, so he picks up moves of others quite well. All in all, he's fantastic at battling, but a poor hunter for sure. He knows quite a few battle moves to make up for his great loss in hunting, and his larger size intimidates his enemies. His claws are sharp, but of an average length, allowing him to deliver powerful and painful blows. Too big to climb trees well (even though there are barely any in his territory), Sharppaw is a talented swimmer. His long, strong legs allow him to paddle swiftly and strongly, as well as stand up in deeper streams. His fur is thicker, despite being short in length, keeping him warm when swimming in colder waters. His toes are webbed as well, giving him better control while swimming. Life Kithood & Adolescence Sharpkit is born to Stoneblaze and Creekfrost, along with his siblings: Blazekit, Meadowkit, and Darkkit. Unlike his siblings, he is quite restless at birth, making it apparent to his mother that he's quite an eager kit. As he grows older and is able to start walking around, playing, and talking, Sharpkit can't help but to feel disconnected from his family, as if they dislike him. As a result, he tends to mope around, complaining silently to himself until he hears a soft voice. Sharpkit looks into the bracken to see a she-kit looking back at him, and quickly enters a conversation. The two kits take a liking to one and other, and he quickly asks her if she likes to join, figuring out that they both have a lot in common. She introduces herself as Sapphire, and agrees to join RockClan. After being accepted into the Clan, the two new friends ramble on about their dreams, and how Sharpkit wants to be leader. He is quick to comment that he'd happily make Sapphire his deputy, and it isn't long until he introduces Sapphire to his family. Almost all of them greet her and introduce themselves, but Darkkit is clearly the most interested, flooding her new Clanmate with quesetions. Sharpkit and Sapphire eventually break away from Sharpkit's family and share some prey, only to be followed by Darkkit, who listens as they speak of their dreams. It isn't long before Creekfrost winds up wounded, causing Sharpkit to fret over his father. He runs into the nursery and cowers away in a corner for quite a bit, until his father is announced dead. His good friend Sapphire is made an apprentice around this time as well, making him a bit lonely. Not only is he lonely, but he meets Sparks, Sapphire's overly-protective brother, who ends up joining the clan as well, to Sharpkit's disliking. Not long later, Talonfang launches an attack on RockClan, killing Stoneblaze, leaving Sharpkit parentless. Darkkit attempts to comfort her brother, but the tom feels that nothing will work, as even Sapphire tries to comfort him. After moons of hanging out with Sapphire, Sharpkit is made an apprentice with the name of Sharppaw, his mentor being Stormriver. Pedigree Mate: Sapphireheart - Living Mother: Stoneblaze - Living Father: Creekfrost - Living Sisters: Meadowkit - Living Darkkit - Living Brother: Blazekit - Living Grandmother: Frostshine - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfather: Sharptalon - Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts: Talonfang - Living Whispheart - Living Uncle: Flightpaw - Status Unknown Cousins: Redwater - Living Dazzlekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Stormpaw - Living Runningpaw - Living Relationships Family Creekfrost & Stoneblaze: The death of his parents took a heavy toll on Sharppaw, resulting in him becoming upset for quite some time. He didn't have a super-special relationship with is parents, unlike most kits, but he still loved them dearly. Because he lost them at such a young age, Sharppaw has learned to keep a tight grasp on the ones he loves, fearing that if he lets them go, he'll never see them again. Sharppaw greatly respected his parents, and to this very day, believes that they were not only fantastic parents, but warriors as well. He occasionally has dreams of them, however, these are dreams and dreams only, these dreams aren't conversations with StarClan warriors. Darkpaw & Meadowpaw: Whether his sisters like it or not, Sharppaw's very protective about them, especially when it comes to other toms. He doesn't like strangers getting near them. He doesn't think they can handle themselves, rather he doesn't want them to grow up either, and he fears that when he grows up, he'll be all alone. He does have Sapphirepaw, but his sisters are still a big part of his life and family, and after losing his parents, Sharppaw fears losing any more family members. Blazepaw: He loves his brother as much as his sisters, but Sharppaw isn't very close to his brother, seeing that they rarely interact. He does wish that they could hang out, seeing that they're now the "toms of the family", but Sharppaw is never really able to find him. However, if they could actually talk or hunt together, Sharppaw would spend all day with his brother if he could, despite not knowing him all too well. Love Interests Sapphireheart: Sharpstone's feelings for the warrior has slowly blossomed into romance. He finds her quite pretty, but he what does he really love about her? Her heart. He's known her since kithood, to the point where he trusts her greatly, and believes that she's the one she-cat for him, regardless of Sparkstorm's disagreeance. He loves her dearly, and she has been his greatest friend since their kithood, but fears that they won't happen, as she seems to slowly be fading away, as if she no longer cares for him, or plans on leaving. Friends Sapphirepaw: Sharppaw believes that Sapphirepaw is his one and only true best friend. She seems to understand him well, so he's quite fond and protective of the newcomer. Oddly enough, he doesn't crack cruel jokes around her, and acts professional and super friendly, like a completely different cat. Sharppaw feels that she's the only one who truly understands him, especially when it comes to pasts. He's to the point where he'd lay his life down for the former loner anytime, and if he was to become leader, he'd totally make her deputy. Enemies Sparkstorm: At first, Sharppaw did his best to be friendly and ignore the tom's sharp comments about hanging out with his sister, but they eventually go to him. At this point, Sharppaw is sick of the tom's bitterness, and is just waiting for the perfect moment to give him a good cuff around the ears, which he suspects will be soon. The two toms often break out into arguing, only to be broken apart by other cats. At times, Sharppaw does wish that Sparkpaw will die, or at least get hurt or leave his sister alone, because Sharppaw finds him extremely irritating and annoying. Images Life Coming Soon Character Pixels Sharppaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Sharpkit.kit.png|Kit Trivia *He'll die numerous times, but keep coming back. Category:Tom Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:Warrior